


Only You

by Printshop1766



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24876838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Printshop1766/pseuds/Printshop1766
Summary: Claire has had a couple drinks and is thinking about how Laoghaire said that Jamie would have to be drunk to be with her. How does Jamie feel about that revelation?
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp & Jamie Fraser, Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Comments: 17
Kudos: 196





	Only You

**Author's Note:**

> This fits in s1 ep9. Enjoy!

Claire always found it odd how things could just go back to normal after a shocking event here. She wasn’t sure if it was just this century or if it was a Highland thing or if that is just the way things went here at Leoch. The welcoming feast for the Duke of Sandringham continued as if nothing happened after Arthur Duncan’s body was taken out. She didn’t say a word about her suspicions on how he died, knowing that Dougal and Geillis were involved with each other.

Jamie and Claire had eaten in silence before Jamie excused himself to go speak with Murtagh. Claire was leaning against a pillar drinking her..….well she wasn’t quite sure how many glasses of rhenish she had had but she knew she was nearly drunk. Colum’s rhenish was delicious. She let her eyes wander over the crush of guests still in the hall. Her gaze settled on Laoghaire. She was sitting at a table with a young man trying desperately to get her attention, but Laoghaire wasn’t paying him any attention. Instead she was staring at something across the hall. Claire followed her line of sight and wasn’t all that surprised to find her staring at Jamie, who was standing next to the large fireplace talking to Murtagh.

Claire watched Jamie. She completely understood the appeal. She herself had already fallen for him, though she tried her best not to. When he rescued her from Black Jack Randall and then their subsequent falling out because she didn’t obey orders, had pushed her to the realization that she could not stop herself from loving him.

Laoghaire harbored feelings for him, but Claire was certain it was more of an infatuation than anything. What did the girl know about love anyhow? Claire looked at her hand, remembering the tingle she felt when she had slapped the girl after confronting her about the ill-wish. She smiled at how quickly she managed to reign in her rage. If there was one thing Claire knew, it was that Jamie desired her and he has never once been drunk when he has taken her as far as she knew and he definitely wasn’t drunk when he woke her up the other morning. She looked back at Laoghaire, who must have felt Claire’s gaze because she turned and caught her eye. Claire smiled at her and took another sip of her rhenish before looking back in Jamie’s direction. Drunk sex could be fun, she thought.

Jamie looked up. It was as if he could feel Claire’s eyes on him. Their eyes met and he knew she was well on her way to being drunk. The look she was giving him warmed his blood like good whiskey. Without a word he walked away from Murtagh and headed in her direction. Claire lifted her cup to take another drink but Jamie swiftly took it from her hand.

“I think ye may have had enough Sassenach” he said to her with that half smile he always gave her when he was amused. Her cheeks were slightly flushed and she had that languid way she had when she had a few drinks. “How many have ye had?” he asked. Claire just lifted one shoulder in answer as she reached out and ran her hand along his plaid that was draped over his shoulder.

“A few” she said with a small smile of her own. “You’re not even the slightest bit drunk though are you?” she said in an amused tone. It was a statement more than a question and Jamie wasn't quite sure what she was talking about.

“Aye well I’ve learned not to over indulge at large gatherings” he stated, confused by her statement. She was still running her hand over his chest. He caught her hand and held it. Looking at her questioningly. She nodded her head toward something across the hall. He turned his head to see what she was motioning at.

“When I confronted Laoghaire about the ill-wish, she said you must have to get drunk before you can...how did she put it?” she thought for a moment. “Oh yes, you would have to get drunk before ‘you could stand to plow my field’” she quoted her. She brought her eyes back to his and saw him holding back a smile.

“Well I have never once been drunk when I’ve bedded ye mo ghraidh” he said to her. Did she doubt his desire for her, he wondered. He stepped closer to her to not be overheard. “Can ye not tell how much I want ye?”

“I know you desire me but it still made me angry that she said it” she said looking into his eyes. “She wants you” she said. Jamie looked at her face to see if she was upset but she was smiling slightly.

“Aye, I know” he said with a sigh. “But I made a vow to you and I intend to keep it” he continued as he lifted her hand that he was still holding against his chest to his lips and kissed it. Claire just stared into his eyes for a moment. Heat was filling her body and she didn’t know if it was from him or how much she has had to drink, but she did know she wanted him.

“Can we go?” she asked him. She lifted up on her toes and whispered in his ear. “You may not be drunk but I am and I really want you right now.” He simply nodded with a grin and lead her by the hand through the side door.

Claire giggled and stumbled into Jamie causing him to reach out and grab her arms to keep her steady, chuckling at her drunken state. She turned to face him and pressed up to bring her lips to his. She kissed him slowly, savoring his mouth. His hands dropped to her waist pulling her into him, tasting the wine on her lips. He withdrew from the kiss slowly and looked at her. She giggled drunkenly again and he just looked at her. A movement behind Jamie caught Claire’s attention and she saw Laoghaire peeking around the doorway.

“It seems your admirer is spying on us” she said with amusement. Jamie smiled back at her.

“Should we give her a taste of how much I desire ye Sassenach?” he suggested. Claire raised her eyebrows at his suggestion and couldn’t help the laugh that escaped her. Before she could give him an answer, Jamie slowly pushed her up against the wall. His lips found hers once more. She would never get enough of him kissing her. The thought sent her mind straight to the time she saw Jamie kissing Laoghaire in this same hall. She ran her fingers through his hair, gripping it and kissing back with all she had. She hoped he wasn’t thinking about kissing Laoghaire. She felt him pull at the neck muff she wore until it came loose and he pulled it off. His lips drifted down the side of her neck causing her to let out a breathy moan. She chanced a glance at the doorway that Laoghaire was watching them from. If looks could kill, the one Laoghaire was sending them would strike them down.

“God I want ye Claire” Jamie said loud enough so that Laoghaire could hear him. Claire knew the words were meant for Laoghaire to hear, but that didn’t make them any less true. She could feel his hardness even through the layers of fabric between them. She wasn’t sure how much Laoghaire could see of them in the dark hall, but Claire didn’t care all that much. She let her hand fall to the front of his breeks, palming him through the fabric. Her drunkenness making her do things she wouldn’t usually do out in the open where they could be seen. She heard him make a growling noise in the back of his throat.

“Christ Sassenach” he exclaimed, reaching down and grabbing her wrist. He pulled her hand up over her head and held it. “You’re a bold wee thing” he said before kissing her once again.

“It’s too bad you didn’t wear your kilt tonight” she said flirtatiously as she let her free hand run down his chest. “It would have been such easy access” she said with a sly grin. She turned her head to see if Laoghaire was still watching, but the girl was gone. She turned her head back and whispered in Jamie’s ear. “I want you now.” Jamie’s head suddenly turned in the other direction.

“Someone is coming. Lets go” he said and now Claire could hear male voices speaking in Gaelic heading in their direction. Jamie pulled them along the corridor to the surgery. They stumbled down the stairs, Claire clinging to Jamie to stay upright and giggling uncontrollably. She sobered when she looked at Jamie’s face. His gaze was intent on her and his eyes dark blue with lust.

“Ye know I only want you don’t ye Claire?” he asked her. Did she know that? She let her eyes drift past him as she thought about that time she saw Jamie and Laoghaire kissing in the alcove. Then she thought about how insanely jealous she felt when Laoghaire said that Jamie was hers when she confronted her. She looked back up at him. The look on his face was so earnest and open that she knew he was telling the truth and she felt a wave of love wash over her as she looked at him. She nodded her head, reaching up and bringing his lips to hers.

She kissed him slow trying to tell him what she couldn’t say with words. Jamie’s hand came up around her as he guided her backwards until the backs of her thighs hit the table. They broke apart and Claire let out another giggle. She slid her bottom onto the table and reached up, sliding the plaid off his shoulder. She then began working on the knot of his stock.

“Do you remember the last time I did this in this room?” she asked him grinning as she pulled the knot free.

“Aye. Ye were drunk then too if I recall” he said with a chuckle. She smiled at the memory.

“Did you know that that was the first time I wanted you?” she said flirtatiously pulling him to stand between her legs with the stock before pulling it free from his neck and letting it drop to the floor. Jamie’s hands came to rest on the tops of her thighs. “The first time I thought about how it would feel to kiss you” she said with her lips only a breath away from his.

“Are you saying ye have to be in yer cups to want me Sassenach?” he teased as she began working on the buttons of his waistcoat. Her eyes darted to his and he chuckled again. “I mean you were basically drunk when we wed and you drank quite a bit on our wedding night... not to mention now” he said with that side smile.

“I do not have to be drunk to want you” she said feeling slightly offended. “We have been intimate many times when I’ve had nothing to drink at all and I have wanted you every time” she stated crossing her arms across her bosom. The alcohol causing her mood to change before she could rein it in. Jamie just grinned at her. He enjoyed how fiery she could get.

“I’m just teasin’ ye mo nighean donn” he said giving her thighs a light squeeze. “Ye have denied me before ye ken, and I don’t plan on that ever happening again” he said, his voice turning slightly husky again as he leaned in and kissed her. She reached up and gripped his shirt, the kiss or possibly the rhenish, was making her feel slightly dizzy as Jamie drug his lips across her jaw to the sensitive spot on her neck just below her ear. She couldn’t stop the moan that escaped her. She wanted him desperately. Her hands began to fumble at his belt trying to get at him. Damn, why didn’t he wear his kilt she thought. Jamie felt her fumbling and pushed her hands away to take over the task. Claire pulled at her skirts, bringing them up to gather at her waist. Why did they wear so many clothes in the eighteenth century she thought.

She felt Jamie’s hand slide up her now bare thighs and she leaned back on her hands to accommodate him. He let his thumbs slide inward and graze her most sensitive flesh. She gasped at the contact and Jamie gasped at how ready she was for him. He placed his hands flat on the table on either side of her and took her mouth as he slid into her. Claire groaned loudly against his mouth. He moved slowly, reaching up and cupping her face as he kissed her. She brought one arm up around his neck and shoulders pulling him closer. She pulled back and drug her mouth along his neck, tasting the saltiness of his skin. His hands were sliding along her thighs and hips, the only skin he could really get at. She felt very needy and Jamie was moving slow and steady. She needed more.

“Jamie...” she panted in his ear “….as much as I love when you make love to me….mmmh…..I just really need you to fuck me.” She moaned and nipped his earlobe causing a shutter to run through him. Jamie pulled back and looked at her face. “Hard” she said looking him straight in the eye. His eyebrows rose at her demanding tone. He rather liked liked this side of her. He gave her his half smile before leaning in and kissing her briefly. He then hooked each of her legs over his arms, gripping her thighs and thrust into her hard, causing her to lay back on the table. He picked up the pace, thrusting so firmly into her that the table shifted slightly.

“Mmm…..oh god” she moaned out “You feel so good.” She didn’t usually talk this much and Jamie quite liked it.

“O dhia, only you Claire” he exclaimed, wanting to let her know that he only ever wanted her. He watched her, her back was arching slightly off the table and he knew she was close. “Come to me mo nighean donn. Let me feel ye” he coaxed. “Let me hear ye.” Her body responded to his command and her orgasm hit her like a wave crashing to the sand.

“Ohhh….Jamie” she moaned out, her body tensing around him. Jamie continued to pump into her chasing his release. She gripped his shirt and pulled herself back up to him, bringing her lips to his. She could feel the tension in his body with his building release. She thought he could use a little encouraging like he gave her. She cupped his face and spoke against his lips.

“I want to feel you spill hot and hard inside me” she said before taking his lips again. After a couple more thrusts, Claire felt Jamie swell and spill inside her.

“Only you Sassenach” he moaned out again as he buried himself deep inside her. They wrapped their arms around each other and just stayed connected for several minutes. Finally Jamie pulled away and Claire gasped as he slipped from her body.

“We should probably check our room for another ill-wish after what Laoghaire witnessed” Claire said with a giggle as she pushed her skirts down and slid off the table. Jamie had already buttoned his breeks back up and she reached up and ran her hands down his chest. “Do you...” she began but stopped not knowing if she really wanted to know the answer.

“Do I what Sanssenach?” he asked raising his hand to tuck a stray curl that had come loose behind her ear.

“When you kiss me do you ever think of her?” she finally asked the question she had been wondering about since they came back to Leoch. Claire’s eyes were glued to the floor and she felt very sober all of the sudden. She couldn’t believe how jealous she sounded. Her head snapped up when she hear Jamie chuckle.

“Do ye really want te know?” he asked. She steeled herself and nodded. “Weel the truth is I wasna even thinking about her when I was kissing her” he said looking into her eyes hoping she would catch on to what he was saying.

“No?” she answered as if she didn’t quite understand.

“Nah mo nighean donn. I was thinking about you” he said softly, leaning closer to her, his lips almost touching hers. “Only you” he said before pressing his lips to hers.


End file.
